


The Doctor's Wife

by onlythingbetterthanhairspray



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A bit of flustered Doctor too, F/M, Possessive Rose, River's cool though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlythingbetterthanhairspray/pseuds/onlythingbetterthanhairspray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"River's fingers brushed against The Doctor's once again, and Rose's fists clenched in her crossed arms as the tapping of her foot grew most incessant."</p><p>Rose meets River- and isn't too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> A few people on Instagram asked me what I thought would happen if Rose met River. Well, these are my thoughts! I also posted this on the whofic.com account, comealongponds. Enjoy!

"Professor River Song. The Doctor's wife."

These words rang in Rose Tyler's head as she watched the older woman examine The Doctor's sonic screwdriver, turning it over in her hands. River's fingers brushed against The Doctor's once again, and Rose's fists clenched in her crossed arms as the tapping of her foot grew most incessant. He asked her a question inaudible to Rose from across the console room of the TARDIS, but River's chuckle and signature chime of, "Spoilers, Sweetie," was certainly loud enough to reach the irritated blonde.

With a huff, Rose quickly made the decision to intervene and picked up a bit of a strut as she moved to intercept the conversation. "What are we all talking about?" She picked up a casual position to The Doctor's right and let her left hand make its way down to his arm to trace her fingers along the white pinstripes on his suit.

"The Doctor was just showing me his sonic screwdriver. Don't see this one often. It's usually his other one." River placed the sonic in the palm of The Doctor's hand, and Rose noticed how her fingers lingered and danced across his palm. Narrowing her eyes, Rose moved her own wandering hand to The Doctor's shoulder, placing it firmly there and leaning part of her weight on him. He naturally shifted into the movement, subconsciously adjusting his stance to support her body. Rose then crossed her right leg in front of her left and allowed her trainer to touch The Doctor's ankle and rub slowly up and down, hitching up his trouser. It was a tried and true method she had used to... grab his attention in the past, during conversation she knew neither of them was interested in, and it was a method that usually landed them both in his bedroom soon after. Sure enough, she could feel his body shift and his breath hitch as she continued her ministrations, and his eyes flickered briefly down to her foot and then back up.

"Other one?" Rose asked, only minimally curious. She caught River muttering something under her breath as she glanced at Rose's current interactions with The Doctor. "Oh, Sweetie, what have you got yourself here?" is what Rose thought she could hear.

"Yes, other one. My Doctor's sonic screwdriver. He hasn't got it yet, this one." That River said loud enough for both Rose and The Doctor to hear clearly.

The conversation continued on for another few minutes, during which the hand Rose had on The Doctor's shoulder shifted so that her fingers could play with the hair on the nape of his neck. Her nails scraping gently across the skin beneath the hair there promised more later, if she could just shake River off and get herself alone with her Doctor.

"Alright, Sweetie," River announced, breaking the current conversation (much to Rose's delight), "if you don't mind, I was hoping you could show me to an empty room. As fun as Epsilon 1 was, I do think I need a good shower before my hair starts to droop." She puffed the back of her blonde curls with her hand for effect.

"I'll show her, Doctor." Rose jumped in with the offer. As long as she could keep River from getting any alone time with her Doctor, she figured it was a start. She pulled away from The Doctor, and he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Rose took a step towards the stairs leading out of the console room.

"Well..."

"Perfect! Alright, goodbye Sweetie, I'll see you later!" River strolled over to Rose, but paused to turn around a blow him one last kiss, an action which made Rose cringe and walk decidedly further up the stairs. River followed her, and the two women walked out of the console room without exchanging another word.

"Oh, Rose, I'm not trying to take him from you just yet." That was the first sentence out of her mouth as soon as The Doctor was out of earshot. Rose blinked and looked up at River.

"But... Aren't you..." She trailed off, cocking her head and making her point clear.

River chuckled. "You can have him for now, dear." She then leaned in to Rose's ear and added, "I've probably got you to thank for how great he is at... Oh, you know." She finished the thought off with a knowing smirk and a wink as she pulled away. River began to make her way down the hall when she suddenly paused, grinned, and reached into her handbag.

"Oh, and he quite likes these, too." Rose felt the cold metal of clean but worn handcuffs pressed into her hands, and she decided as the older woman sauntered off down the corridor that she quite liked Professor River Song after all.


End file.
